Like father like daughter
by lovesnow3
Summary: a one shot about Lighting McQueen and Sally's daughter at her first big race.


_A/N: hey peeps I just though I would add to this story and make it a little bit better so please read and enjoy and tell me what you thought of the changes_

_3snow_

**The First Big Race.**

"And our final racer, the daughter of the legend Lightning McQueen, is Miss. Harley Jane!" the announcer called out to the crowd from the booth. The crowd was cheering in excitement about the newest racer to come from the esteemed McQueen family.

However in the pits of the Miami track Lightning was trying to talk some sense into his daughter who was bound determined to take part in her fathers sport.

"Harley your mother and I understand why you want to do this but your to young for this kind of thing so lets go back home and you can go out and have fun with your friends."

The young car looked at her father, "Dad I'm 17. How old were you when you started to race professionally?"

"I was 18." Lightning answered knowing where the conversation was heading

"See. I'm only a year younger than you were at your first race, and as for friends what friends Dad? I've barely ever left Carburetor Country let alone leaving Radiator Springs, so how could I have friend my own age!"

Lightning hesitated for a moment at his daughters comment about her social life being nun and sighed knowing that there would be no stopping her after all she was his daughter. "All right you can race."

Harley smiled, "Thanks Dad." She said pulling out of the pits and onto the track.

The racers lined up at the starting line, Harley took her place among the most experienced racers she had every seen, Chick Hicks her fathers rival was among them.

The green car pulled up into his position next to the young car. "So McQueen let his little girl race I didn't think he had the parts to put his little Harley Jane race."

Harley scoffed at the old car. "That's some big talk for a car that hasn't ever beaten my father, and today won't be any different only today you'll be beaten by a girl."

The flag car held the green flag and once everyone was in place he let it fly and they were off

One by one the racers took their place at the lead, but when Harley got to the lead she kept it.

Lap after lap she was in the lead.

Lap after lap she came closer to wining.

Lap after lap she could see a better life ahead of her away from Radiator Springs.

But then Chick took the lead from her and she couldn't get it back from him.

By the end of the race she only placed second, as she pulled into the pits she could see Chick surrounded by the press his ego through the roof and hers hit rock bottom.

"Harley are you OK?" she heard a voice from behind her say she turned to see her god-father, her fathers mentor, and the only one she could ever really talk to. It was Doc Hudson the famed Hudson Hornet.

She closed her eyes and shook the tears from her eyes. "Yeah Doc I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like your ok. You can talk to me Harley." He said pulling up beside the young car.

"It's just… I…..I-

"Had your hopes to high on your first race?"

"Yeah, and now its biting me in the bumper and I guess my dad was right I'm not cut out for racing."

The old race car stopped, "You have proven yourself as a great racer when your dad was first on the track he was in last place and never saw the flag first, even when I was a racer I didn't win all the races I was in."

Harley shook her head "That's easy for you to say you're the 'Fabulous Hudson Hornet' for every race you lost you probably won at least five, and my dad he was born to be a racer and I just wasn't I understand that now."

Doc rolled his eyes "Know listen here _Rookie_ you have surpassed everyone's expectations of what a new racer should be you held the lead for longer than any newcomer I've ever seen and you placed in second while every other car out there started in last."

Harley was taken back by his words and how he seemed to know more about her then she did. "Thanks Doc, I'll remember that…..at my next race."

Doc smiled and followed the young car to where the rest of the friends and family that had came to support her.


End file.
